It is known in the prior art to provide backrest assemblies in materials handling vehicles, wherein the backrest assembly provides a stop structure for goods carried by a load handling apparatus of the vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,306 discloses a fork load backrest provided on a pallet truck.
It is advantageous if the effective length of the load handling apparatus generally corresponds to the length of a pallet containing the goods being carried by the truck. Hence, adjustable backrest assemblies for materials handling vehicles have been developed, wherein the effective length of the load handling apparatus can be changed by adjusting the position of the backrest structure.